El dolor del adiós
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Él se irá cuando deje de sentir que pertenece a este lugar. Cuando se despida de todos, pero sobre todo, cuando lo dejes ir…". Slash. Harry/Draco
1. Parte Uno Tu adiós

**El dolor del adiós**

 **Fanfic escrito: noviembre del 2010**

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Todos los públicos.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

 **Género:** Romántico, Drama, Espiritual.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Muerte de un personaje.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, en ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _"_ _Él se irá cuando deje de sentir que pertenece a este lugar, cuando se despida de todos. Pero sobre todo, cuando lo dejes ir…"_

Harry miró al cielo, hasta que su Dragón desapareció, solo entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

En esos momentos el viento sopló y una suave brisa rozó sus mejillas húmedas.

POR:

PISLIB n_n

* * *

 **El dolor del adiós.**

 **Parte Uno.**

 **Tu adiós.**

[Draco Malfoy]

Dolor.

Dolor es lo único que siento. Es extraña esta sensación. Después de la batalla final contra Voldemort todo cambió, me siento diferente… _dividido_. Como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido y la otra se hubiera quedado aquí. Junto a ti. Junto a Harry.

Los alumnos del castillo me miran como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Sé que no he sido un alumno ejemplar y tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que los demás digan o piensen de mí, pero su rechazo duele, su indiferencia. Ahora, incluso, los profesores también lo hacen, mi padrino, mis amigos, mi familia, ¿Qué más me depara esta nueva etapa de mi vida?

 _"_ _Ojala nunca me lo hubiera preguntado, sino lo hubiera hecho, no sentiría dolor. Dolor es lo único que he sentido en los últimos dos años. Dolor."_

¿Cómo lo soporto? Por él. Sí, por ti Harry, porque te amo y porque me amas. Aunque tu amor duele. Sí, duele amarte. Hace dos años solo era yo con familia. Yo con amigos, con influencias, con todo lo que me proponía. Era yo… _pero_ _sin ti_.

Hoy es diferente. Hoy soy yo sin familia, sin amigos, sin a dónde ir, con sueños rotos. Pero hoy soy yo… _junto a ti_.

¿Valió la pena dejar todo por ti?

Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Me pediste que estuviera a tu lado sin importar nada y eso significó estar en contra de mi familia, que ahora me ha dado la espalda borrándome del árbol genealógico. Desheredándome, no me importó. Solo me importas tú.

Lo que me sorprendió fue cuando me pediste alejarme de mis amigos como _prueba de mi amor_ por ti. Y así lo hice, me alejé de mis amigos, les di la espalda rompiendo los lazos que nos unían casi 17 años de amistad, lo hice por ti.

Me pediste renunciar a mi magia como prueba que yo haría todo por ti. Y aunque lo dudé, aún así lo hice, renuncié a mi magia. Todo sea por ti, por tu amor, porque simplemente te amo, ¿Qué más prueba de amor de un mago que renunciar a su propia magia por la persona que más ama?

Casi dos años sin familia, sin amigos, sin magia y mi recompensa: tú, tu amor. _Tu corazón_.

¿Qué más podrías pedirme para convencerte que lo único que me importa eres tú?

 _"_ _Ojalá nunca me lo hubiera preguntado, sino lo hubiera hecho, no sentiría dolor. Dolor es lo único que he sentido en los últimos dos años. Dolor."_

Hice todo lo que pude para no perderte. Dejé todo lo que me pediste para probarte mi amor. Es por eso que no entiendo lo que ahora me estás diciendo, aquí en nuestro lugar favorito donde comenzó todo.

-Adiós, Dragón.

 _"_ _¿Por qué?" –_ Es lo único que resuena en mi mente, ya que las palabras no salen de mi garganta - _"¿Adiós dragón?, Pero ¿Por qué?"_

No comprendo, ¿Por qué lo dices como si solo estuviéramos hablando del clima?

Te veo sonreír mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Presiento que este es el fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Me cansé de ti.

Lo dejaste salir como si nada, te diste la vuelta y te fuiste. El aire le falta a mis pulmones, un nudo en el pecho es que el que bloquea su paso, mis lagrimas caen sin parar, mis pies fallan, caigo de rodillas y no me importó el dolor recién sentido. Solo es un dolor más a la lista.

Te veo alejarte de mí mientras que un Ravenclaw se te acerca.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? – tú asientes con la cabeza.

-No debí tardar tanto tiempo.

Quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo.

Me siento utilizado. Dolido. Solo. _Muy solo_ …

Sin embargo, aún te amo.

Aun sigo aquí, en el lugar que nació nuestra relación, en el que ahora lo nombro el lugar de tu adiós.

Pasan minutos, horas y sigo sin entenderlo.

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Por qué me hiciste daño si yo nunca te lo hice?

¿Por qué me hiciste llorar cuando yo nunca te provoqué una maldita lágrima?

¿Por qué demonios me heriste? Yo jamás te haría eso.

Creí que estaba más que claro. TE AMO.

Y ese amor me impide odiarte, herirte, dañarte. Es un maldito amor enfermo. Un _dolor de amor._

Lloré lo suficiente por ti, ya no tengo más lágrimas que derramar, ya no tengo más dolor que sentir. Nada.

-Adiós, Harry.

Es inútil decirlo, hace horas que te fuiste con aquel Ravenclaw, ¿tan fácil soy de olvidar? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?

Sí, lo soy. No me valoro, no me quiero. Solo me aferré a algo que tarde o temprano me recordaría lo que soy, una basura, un cobarde. Soy alguien que complació en todo a una persona que al final me hizo lo que yo le hice a los que en verdad me querían: herirlos, alejarlos, dejarlos…

-Adiós, amor.

¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué jugó conmigo? Sí, eso hizo. Solo me dejó dolor.

Y duele. Mi corazón sufre, pero descansará de ti, de tus malditas mentiras, de tu desamor, de tu dolor.

Hoy soy yo sin familia, sin amigos, sin a dónde ir, con sueños rotos. Hoy soy yo, _nuevamente sin ti._

Pasa el tiempo y sigo aquí fingiendo que tu adiós no me dolió. En las mañanas tengo la máscara del orgullo, de la arrogancia y en las noches mi corazón llora por haberte perdido.

No encuentro como salir de este hoyo, no puedo estar toda la vida fingiendo, no todo el tiempo simularé que no me causa dolor verte con alguien más. Simplemente no puedo.

No tiene caso seguirte amando si tú ya no lo haces. Sí, es mejor vivir sin ti. Seguir adelante.

Es hora del _adiós._

Entro a mi habitación, volteo al espejo… y entonces, lo comprendo TODO.

Harry, si te digo que te odio, sería una gran mentira, te amo. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que lo nuestro fluyera, pero no fue suficiente, después de todo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Al menos no en esta vida.

Al fin lo he comprendido.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Lo hiciste por amor y eso me hace amarte más.

Pero debo partir. Debo cruzar la línea.

Gracias Harry, por hacerlo tan sutilmente, por hacerme despedir como todo un Malfoy de los demás, por no herirme, por renunciar a mí.

Gracias por _dejarme_ ir.

Te amo.

Me dirijo al espejo nuevamente y le sonrió a un espejo vacio. Era de suponerse, no estoy vivo.

-Maldito Gryffindor – Murmuro sonriendo. No hubieras desperdiciado dos años conmigo. Pero, ¿de verdad fueron dos años? Como sea, simplemente lo hubiera dicho y listo.

Suspiro.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al _'lugar del adiós'._

Sí, allá esta la luz. Mi camino. Mi boleto al otro lado de la línea.

Cierro los ojos una vez estando dentro del rayo de luz, alzo mi cara hacia el cielo.

Quisiera verte por última vez. Ese es mi deseo.

Un ruido me alerta. Bajo la mirada y ahí estas, sonriéndome serenamente. Un gran regalo de despedida.

-¿Me esperarás? – Me preguntas titubeante. Te sonrío.

-En nuestro lugar favorito, pero dentro de muchos años más… - Te respondo sin más. Alzo mi rostro al cielo. Cierro los ojos nuevamente.

Es hora del adiós. Es hora de _partir._

Me dejo llevar por el rayo de luz, conforme avanzo una gran tranquilidad invade mi alma. En mi corazón.

Adiós amor…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Parte Dos Adiós Amor

**Parte Dos.**

 **Adiós amor.**

[Harry Potter]

"Muerto".

Esa palabra retumba en mi mente una y otra vez.

 _"_ _Muerto"._

Así ha quedado mi corazón. Aún no puedo asimilar esta noticia, a pesar que han transcurrido dos días desde entonces.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en irse al concluir la batalla y él, mi Dragón hace dos días. Su cuerpo no resistió el _Sectumsempra_ que le fue enviado aquel día infernal.

¡Maldito Voldemort!

Quisiera que reviviera, para volverlo a matar y así vengar la… (Trago saliva) ¡Maldición! Esto no debería haber pasado, él era tan joven, un gran chico, con una vida por adelante. Mi amor.

Venganza y furia es lo que ahora invade mi corazón, pero aunque pudiera llevar a cabo mi 'venganza' eso no traería de vuelta a mi Dragón, al menos no como yo quisiera.

Estoy sentado aún aquí en el mismo lugar de la terrible noticia y él, mi dragón, esta a mi lado, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Sé que él no lo es del todo. Él, está muerto.

-¿Vamos, Harry?

-Te alcanzo en unos momentos, en nuestro lugar favorito.

Y así lo veo marchar.

¿Por qué no cruzaste la línea? ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?

No me molesta, de hecho me agrada la idea de que no te vayas de mi lado, que te quedes para siempre, pero en algún momento te tengo que dejar ir. Esta no es vida, no te la mereces.

-Potter…

Escucho la voz de Snape, desde el momento de la noticia se enojó mucho al ver que una parte de él se quedó aquí y me culpa de ello. Y tiene razón, esas palabras la tengo presente en mi mente:

 _"_ _Él se irá cuando deje de sentir que pertenece a este lugar, cuando se despida de todos, pero sobre todo cuando lo dejes ir…"._

Mis ojos se humedecen, no puedo dejarlo ir, no quiero. Esa es mi respuesta, aún no cruza la línea por mí. Yo soy el que lo está reteniendo.

-Dame tiempo, solo dame tiempo, Severus.

-Dos meses Potter, ni un día más.

Y el plazo comienza hoy. No soy capaz de decírselo. No, él está muy feliz, no seré yo quien le quite esa felicidad… no aún. Él tiene que despedirse de todo y de todos, como todo un Slytherin. Sí, como todo un Malfoy, él se irá de aquí tal y como él es. Y yo le ayudaré.

Hablé con su padrino y él me ayudará, su familia igual, sus amigos, incluso Boot. Todo está listo.

Draco, este es mi adiós.

Llego a nuestro lugar favorito. Sí, aquel árbol que está en los jardines traseros del colegio. Ese árbol que es muy importante para nosotros. En ese lugar comenzó nuestra relación, nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tuvimos nuestras innumerables peleas, hemos pasado tantas cosas ahí que lo hemos nombramos nuestro lugar favorito.

Y que ahora también será nuestro lugar del adiós.

Te veo tranquilamente, como cualquier otro día que hayamos tenido, como si aún _estuvieras_ aquí.

-Draco, ¿me amas? – te pregunto sentándome a tu lado.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que te amo!

Sabía lo que me ibas a responder. Sé que me amas, pero…

-Aún cuando ¿ya no _estés_ aquí?

Levantas una ceja, característica innata de todo un Malfoy. Sonrío.

-Claro, Harry, ¿sabes cómo lo sabrías?

Moví negativamente la cabeza, aunque creo que ya sé la respuesta, porque de no amarme, está conversación no sería posible. Se necesita de las dos partes para que no te vayas del todo.

-Con el viento… - susurras viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo muero Harry, sabrás que yo estoy a tu lado cuando sople el viento y una brisa roce tus mejillas, con eso te estaré diciendo: Te amo.

Mis ojos se humedecen, no debo llorar, no lo haré. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente y él me responde. Duramos minutos en esa posición.

¡Por Merlín!

Lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir.

 _"_ _No puedo decirte adiós. No quiero"._

¿Por qué se empeñan en que debo dejarlo ir? ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo aún siga compartiendo mi vida con esa esencia de mi dragón?

Y enseguida vino la respuesta, cuando uní mi boca a la suya, resultó un beso suave, pero ya no poseía esa calidez que siempre me transmitían esos labios. Ya no más.

¡No quiero que se vaya! Llámenme egoísta, no me importa. Me importa más él y está feliz tal como está.

Pero por más que no lo quiera dejar ir, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que decirle adiós. Severus tiene razón, esta no es vida, él no se la merece. Él tiene que estar en un lugar más tranquilo, donde en verdad sea feliz.

Una semana ha pasado y los alumnos fingen que todo sigue igual, pero mi Dragón sufre. Sí lo sé, él siente su frialdad, su indiferencia, sé que estas cosas a él no le importan, pero igual influyen en él, de manera indirecta o directamente.

Dos semanas conviviendo con tu esencia y siento que no ha sido suficiente, el tiempo transcurre y cada vez queda menos.

Tiempo… curioso, él cree que ya pasaron meses desde la batalla, y solo han transcurrido semanas, solo dos semanas.

Es hora de comenzar a cortar lazos. Perdóname Dragón.

-Dragón, ¿Qué te dijo tu familia cuando le dijiste que no ibas a renunciar a mí?

Fue una tarea difícil y me imagino el esfuerzo que hicieron Lucius y Narcisa por no derrumbarse al verte frente a ellos como si todo fuera normal, ellos tuvieron que tomar la noticia como lo habrían hecho en otras circunstancias. Lo sé, difícil. Pero mi Dragón tenía que desprenderse de su familia, cortar ese lazo de unión y despedirse como todo un Malfoy de ella.

Perdóname Dragón.

-¿Sabes lo que hicieron? – Me preguntaste con indignación - ¡Me borraron del árbol genealógico! Prometieron desheredarme si no renunciaba a ti, pero no lo haré aún si me quedara sin un solo _knut._ Nunca renunciaré a ti.

Él continúa con su relato, cree que sus padres lo odian. Quizás lo harían, en otro momento, si todo esto fuera _real_.

Ellos no le borraron del árbol genealógico, éste lo hizo de forma automática cuando él se fue. Sus padres no le desheredaron, simplemente él no está en el testamento porque ya no hay a quién heredar los bienes.

Draco me mira a los ojos firmemente, fingiendo muy bien el hecho de que no le importa lo que opina su familia. Sé que en el fondo le duele. _Lo siento_.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre y ha llegado la hora de que se despida de sus amigos.

-Dragón, ¿ya hablaste con tu amigos?

-Sí – pones un semblante triste, perdóname, por Merlín, perdóname. Créeme que si en mis manos estuviera no te haría esto. Nunca.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

Sé lo que te dijeron, ayer estuve repasando todo con ellos. Ellos te quieren y les dolió la manera en cómo te despidieron, pero es lo mejor. Espero.

-Me dijeron que soy una vergüenza, un Slytherin jamás saldría con un Gryffindor, pero no me importó les dije lo mismo que a mis padres, nunca te dejaré, te amo y haría todo por ti.

Me dices sonriendo con autosuficiencia y yo te devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque por dentro me sienta el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Te cité en nuestro lugar favorito, el adiós definitivo se acerca. Me duele mucho lo que te voy a pedir pero es necesario.

Nos sentamos al pie de aquel árbol que ha sido testigo de muchas cosas nuestras, nuevamente tienes tu cabeza recostada en mis hombros, sé que puedes sentir los latidos de mi loco corazón, pero lo que no sabes es lo que te voy a pedir.

-Dragón, hace unas semanas atrás me dijiste que harías todo por mí.

-Aún lo sostengo – Me lo dices muy seguro viéndome a los ojos directamente mientras sonríes.

-Renuncia a tu magia.

Veo tu cara de incredulidad, borrando instantáneamente esa dulce sonrisa.

Me duele ser el malo de la historia.

-En la batalla final sabes que mi magia se anuló cuando la maldición de Voldemort rebotó en mí nuevamente. Yo no tengo magia, así que tú… - ¡Por Merlín! Esto es demasiado, ni siquiera pude terminar esa petición.

Muerdes tu labio inferior, sé que lo dudas, sé que te es difícil, porque tú aún crees que vives. Sé que es demasiado, lo siento. Me siento peor que el maldito de Voldemort.

Pero créeme a mí también me es difícil. Si renuncias a esa mínima esencia de magia, que es la que te permita estar 'bien', que es la que te permite estar aquí (además de mis sentimientos por ti y los tuyos por mi) solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te marches…

Te levantas y yo te sigo. Me miras a los ojos decidido.

Levantas tus manos hasta tu pecho, cierras los ojos y enseguida te envuelve un aura mágica alrededor tuyo y en tus manos se forma una esfera de magia pura. Tú esencia. Ésta se desvaneció a nuestro alrededor yéndose directamente a nuestro árbol.

Te debilitas y te abrazo antes de que caigas. Tú también me abrazas y escondes tu cara en mi pecho. Perdóname.

-Te amo

Te susurro al oído. Sé que en otras circunstancias, habrías hecho lo mismo si yo te lo hubiera pedido, aunque en esas circunstancias jamás lo haría. Jamás.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo concluya.

Tres días. Solo tres días y todo habrá terminado. Te cité en nuestro lugar favorito, debo ser fuerte. No debo llorar, aún no.

Llego junto a ti, me estas sonriendo nuevamente.

-Harry, te amo – me dices colgando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que te he hecho hacer? No me lo merezco… y menos con lo que te voy a decir en unos instantes.

-Adiós Dragón.

Te separas de mí, me miras de manera desconcertada. Tengo que verme como si no me importara el hecho de dejarte, así que, te sonrío serenamente como si te hubiera dicho _'hace un buen día ¿no?'_

Veo que una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla.

No debo llorar. No debo arrepentirme o todo será en vano.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntas en un susurro, sé que es injusto, lo siento.

-Me cansé de ti.

Lo dejé salir como si nada, una lágrima se avecina, me volteo rápidamente y avanzo. Lo sé, soy un cobarde, pero es lo mejor. Es hora de cerrar ciclos y él muy pronto de irá. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Terry se acerca a mí, tal como lo planeamos la noche anterior.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? – Asentí, porque no soy capaz de articular palabras.

-No debí tardar tanto tiempo.

Por supuesto que no, porque la hora del adiós definitivo solo es cuestión de minutos… y duele más.

* * *

Coloco el espejo frente a tu cama. Sé que comprenderás TODO cuando no veas tu reflejo en él. Lo sé. No me odies mi Dragón.

Espero pacientemente en un rincón del jardín. Una hora después te veo encaminándote a nuestro lugar favorito. Te sigo en silencio. Veo que te preparas para irte. Quisiera que me brindaras una última dulce sonrisa. Pero no debo intervenir en el proceso. Demasiado tarde, mis pasos te han advertido de mi presencia.

Me observas y no pude evitar el preguntarte eso que me aflige desde el momento en que llevé a cabo mi despedida.

-¿Me esperarás?

Me sonríes. Un gran regalo de despedida.

-En nuestro lugar favorito, pero dentro de muchos años más – Me respondes, recalcando muy bien la segunda parte de la oración y no dudo en cumplirlo. No quisiera que me odiaras por no cumplir algo que no se compara con todo lo que yo te hice hacer.

Alzaste tu rostro al cielo. Es hora del adiós. Es hora de que _partas._

Veo cómo te dejas llevar por aquel rayo de luz, conforme avanzas siento que una parte de mi se va contigo.

Adiós amor.

* * *

Harry miró al cielo hasta que su Dragón desapareció, solo entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

En esos momentos el viento sopló y una suave brisa rozó sus mejillas húmedas.

 **FIN**

 **Noviembre del 2010**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
